Disney Heroes Episode: The Semi-Finals in Pokemon Universe
Disney Heroes Episode: The Semi-Finals in Pokémon Universe Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, the Heroes head to Pokémon Universe into a beautiful Earth where they'll have the Semi-Final Match with Ash Ketchum and his 6 Pokémon including Pikachu. Plus the Grand Minister explain the Rules for the Championship Finals of the Universe Tournament, and the remaining Army of the Imperial First Order including Kylo Ren, Negan & General Hux advance for the Universe Void with the 4 Keyblade Foretellers, Xigbar/Luxu, Jiren and Master of Masters (MoM) so they can plan to wipe out a new Army of the Rebel Resistance for the Final Showdown. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Ann Possible's Team arriving to the Pokémon Universe entering Earth as they head to the city that runs on Wind Energy. Then they meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May & Max. After Lunch, they head for the large Stadium where the Semi-Final match of the Universes Tournament will be held and it's a 1 VS 6 Endurance Match, so Ann agrees to let Sora take on Ash in a battle to see if he can last through the battle. The match gets underway with Sora taking on Ash's first Pokémon named Primeape with fighting skills, but he uses his magic attack to defeat it. Then he took on 2 more Pokémon such as Charizard & Lapras and won both matches without breaking a sweat. Act 2 At the halfway mark, the Battle Ring changes into a rocky field. Ash uses Heracross, Bulbasaur and Pikachu as backup through the match. But luckily, Sora uses his Special Moves and Ann's Team wins the match. Ash congratulates him for doing well in the battle. The Grand Minister explains that the Universes Tournament Final will be taken place at the Universe Null Void at a huge Battle Arena. He explains 3 Rules: The use of any outdoor Weapons (Even Sensu Beans) is forbidden except Lightsabers & Keyblades, Killing is not allowed, and Any Advanced Techniques that enable Flight is not allowed in the Universe Null Void. Plus the Time Limit in a 20-Fighter Royal will be 100 Tacks (48 Minutes of Earth Time), and the only Fighter of his/her Team is left standing will be the Winner. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (The Heroes arrived to the Pokémon Universe and are on Earth with a Tropical Coastline near a city) Ann Possible: 'This place looks amazing with an Ocean view' Kairi: 'And a city is being run on Wind Energy' Goku: 'This is where the Semi-Final match is being held' Akima: 'So if Ann's Team wins, we move on to the Finals?' Beerus: 'Correct, now that Ann & Goku has learned to control their Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct form without reaching Full Power.' Grand Minister: 'Now here are the Rules of the Universe Tournament Finals that will be taken place in a huge Battle Arena at the Universe Null Void. Each Team will have about 10 members & a partner to complete against the other Team on the Arena, so there's a total of 20 Fighters. If an Opponent knocks the other out of the Arena Ring, he or she will win a match.' Ann Possible: 'So my Team might win a match against an opponent if nothing goes wrong' Kairi: 'Our key chance of winning the Finals is Teamwork' Goku: 'What if you knockout your opponent in the ring?' Grand Minister: 'Then push them out of the ring. Now that you completed the Playoffs, I have a few Advices. #1. The used of any Outside Weapons is forbidden except Lightsabers & Keyblades. #2. You are not allowed to kill any Opponents. #3. Any Advanced Techniques that enable Flight will not work in the Universe Null Realm' Sora: 'So we can't use Sensu Beans in the Finals' Gohan: 'It looks like Winning is going to take some a lot more Strategy than Flight' Grand Minister: 'And finally, there'll be a Time Limit of 100 Tacks' Cale: '100 Tacks...that's about 48 Minutes of Earth Time' Beerus: 'This won't be easy, but the Odds have gone up twice the amount than 1 Trillion' Aqua: 'The 4 Keyblade Foretellers including Xigbar/Luxu and the Master of Masters will be on Kylo Ren's Team to battle against Ann' Grand Minister: 'The Finals won't be one-on-one, it's just one Match' Supreme Kai: 'That's an 2 Universe, 20-Fighter Battle Royal!' Ava: 'But don't worry, the Battle Area will be massive and have plenty of room' Grand Minister: 'Everyone will fight until the Clock reach 0. So the remaining fighters from a Universe will be the Winner, or in the event of one Fighter of his-or-her Team defeat all others before the time runs out will also win' Ann Possible: 'Now the pressure is really on, if we're going to destroy the Imperial First Order and win the Tournament' Goku: 'I can do Teamwork, and with Gohan & Kim on Ann's Team, we can be successful' (Last Lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'We better prepare ourselves for the big event if we're going to have any chance on defeating the Master of Masters including Jiren' Kairi: 'We won't let you down, Ann' Sora: 'Once we complete our Training, we'll be good to go' Ann Possible: 'I'm sure you'll do great' Gallery Gohan knows that using Flight is not allowed in the Universe Null Void.png|Gohan knows that using Flight or Sensu Bean isn't allowed in the Universe Null Realm Main Street in the City with Wind Energy.png|Main Street in a City that runs on Wind Energy The Grand Minister announced the location for the Universe Tournament Finals.png|The Gran Minister announced the location for the Universes Tournament Final Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Hope Category:Teamwork Category:Marital Arts Category:Sports